Simplicity
by middiegurl08
Summary: The important moments in their life and their feelings spoken to each other. Robin and Patrick: SCRUBS
1. It's Routine

A/N: I started writing this awhile back because I was bored and I posted this at the SCRUBS board and received so much great feedback, so I decided to continue this. This is only the first part but I have at least five or six more parts planned after this so I hope you guys like this.

--

**It's Routine**

Do you know what you do to me?

Do you know the pain you put me through one minute when I see you flirting shamelessly with another woman, and the butterflies fluttering in my stomach the next when I get a glimpse of your dimples when you show that sexy smile?

Do you know how bad I want to kiss you when we pass in the hallway or how much I want to scream at the flirting nurses when I see their efforts? _"He's mine! Stay away from him! Don't you know he is taken? Yeah that's right... I've tamed the wild Dr. Drake."_ But I remain quiet, seeing the slight smile at the corner of your mouth.

You know I'm watching.

You know I'm jealous.

That makes you flirt all that much more. The nurse in front of you blushes at your comment and touches your arm gently. You quickly find some reason to move your arm, removing her hand; I smile.

I walk to the nurse's station, standing across from you and begin writing on the patient's chart in front of me. Standing where I am to hear the conversation more clearly. She shoots me a nasty glance, noticing that your attention has shifted to watching me.

I feel your eyes on me as I work, pretending not to notice. I want to lean over and kiss you firmly, giving this nurse a piece of my mind.

But I don't.

I act like the two of you aren't standing there. I am content with my charts and ignoring you. But I no longer can when I feel you walk up behind me, the nurse still standing across from me. I blush a profuse red, feeling your warm breath on my neck as you tower over me. I feel her icy glare and give my own sly smile.

It's only a matter of time, you told me only the night before. Only a matter of time before they find out that we are together. Only a matter of time before they realize we are in love. Only a matter of time before they find out our secret.

We're engaged.

You asked me just a few nights before to be your wife.

Did I ever think we would be here? Never. You _were_ the perfect example of the man I promised to protect myself from. You _are_ the perfect example of the man that I love with all my heart.

You say nothing. You smile at the nurse still standing; staring. She suspects. You walk away. We will talk tonight.

At home.

--

Seven minutes. The exact amount of time it takes for you to take a shower at night. You walk out wearing only a towel forgetting, quite conveniently, your clothes. You send me your sexy smile and run a hand through your wet hair.

You are standing, staring into your underwear drawer only teasing me. I want to escape my place on the bed but I can't. I'm on the phone, like I am every night at this same time. Twenty four hours ago I was going through this same torture. You grab what looks like a pair of boxers, wink at me, and walk back to the confines of the bathroom.

I can't take it anymore. I say goodbye into the phone, never waiting for a reply and follow you, but by the time I reach my place next to you, your face is covered with frothy, white foam and you are poised with your razor on your cheek. I've missed my chance… again.

I walk out the door defeated and head toward the kitchen to make dinner. This is a new experience, the two of us living together but we are adjusting.

A few minutes later, I place your plate in front of you and take my seat next to you, our arms and legs touching. Both dying for our bodies to intertwine now rather than later but our resolve holds out once more. But not for long.

Soon we are lying together in _our_ bed, the blankets wrapped around us, and I'm watching you sleep.

It's our routine.

It will be the same tomorrow.

And the day after that…

And the day after that…


	2. No Complaints

**No Complaints**

You know me so well. Better than I think anyone else. And I play off of that every chance I get.

You are waiting for me when I walk out of the operating room, but of course, only I know that. We're still a "secret." I gave you a ring just last night, getting down on one knee and everything. You don't realize, but it broke my heart when I watched you take it off just this morning. "No one needs to know just yet. Let it just be our secret for now."

And I agreed. I can't ever argue with you.

Now we walk down the hallway after a long surgery and all I want to do is grab you and hold you. I want to lose myself in your smell and in the comfort of being in your arms.

But I keep myself under control. I rub my neck tiredly and I grab the closest patient chart, keeping my hands busy.

She walks up to me first, giving me that smile I have seen time and time again. I glance at you waiting for the icy glare and I'm surprised to see you deep in a conversation of your own; with that young new doctor that you know I don't like.

I'm jealous. But I'll never give you the satisfaction of knowing it. Even now.

The nurse in front of me continues rambling about the cafeteria lunches or some other boring information I don't care too much about, while all my attention is concentrated on you.

You're so beautiful. But I told you that already today. When we woke up and your hair was a mess and you didn't have any makeup on.

My name is called over the intercom but I don't want to move. I want to keep an eye on this hot shot doctor. Who does he think he is anyway?

I stalk away, catching your glance in my direction and that silly smile written all over your face.

--

When I walk in the door late that night, you are waiting up for me ready with a smile and a kiss. Suddenly the stress of the day disappears. I forget that I lost a patient today. I forget that I have to return to that same place and the same people tomorrow. Right now all of my attention is on you.

We walk to the couch holding hands, and snuggle close together. No words are spoken out of fear of ruining our moment, our time together.

You tell me later that we are to go to your uncle's house for dinner. We're going to break the news; tell them we're engaged.

An hour or two later we are walking through the door of Mac's house; the laughing voices being heard right away. I won't lie, I'm nervous. I'm not exactly who they all envisioned you spending your life with.

We are seated next to each other at the table, our plates full of food begging to be eaten. But you think it's the _perfect _time to tell your family our _great _news. Somehow I don't agree. But of course, I go along with you. They are your family after all.

Your eyes light up with joy and all my reservations float away. "We're getting married." The words flow from your mouth and I wait for the crash.

We're getting married. I'm marrying you, the love of my life. The surprising congratulations are passed around and your drug into the planning by your aunt and cousins before dinner is even finished.

When we leave an hour later, you have a promised lunch date with those three lovely ladies and internet print offs of wedding dresses, that I of course can't see.

We climb into the car, me driving and you in the passenger seat and head for home. Somehow our hands find each other and our fingers lock. You have changed me. We have changed together; I believe for the better. But I don't mind.

I have no complaints.


	3. A Step Forward

**A Step Forward**

The day I have dreamed about is here.

In just a few short hours, I will be walking down that isle and I will become your wife. I have dreamed of this day since I was a little girl. The dress, the flowers and even imagined who would be my prince. The man that I would marry and spend the rest of my life with. Now I stand in front of the long mirror, thinking about you and the future we will soon have together.

My girls are surrounding me, Brenda is holding my flowers, Maxie is ready with the makeup that is definitely going to have to be touched up, Liz is waiting with my veil, Emily has the camera, and Georgie has begun passing out the tissues.

I just imagine you with all the guys in your groom's room, laughing and joking. I see you sitting around the TV sucking down a cold bottle of beer pushing off getting dressed until the very last minute. That's what you do; part of the reason why you set your alarm clock to go off so many times. It means you can lie in bed "longer," or at the very least it seems that way.

There are so many small things that you do that I love. The alarm clock thing being only one. I love it when you make the bed in the morning or have a warm shower running, waiting for me. The simple things. And then there are the big things like breakfast in bed and when you have my meds and a glass of water waiting on the bedside table for me when I wake up. Just so I can get that tiniest bit of extra sleep in before I start my day. Of course, with the things I love, comes the things that I hate. There are the basics that every man seems to be incapable of comprehending like lifting and putting the toilet seat back down, putting the new roll of toilet paper on the toilet paper roll, and how you dirty up a different dish for every little thing whether it is breakfast, lunch, or dinner. But all of these habits are what make you, you. All reasons that I can say I love you.

My mom walks in the room, tears already shining. Followed closely by my dad who I would swear had tears in his eyes as well. Today is their day as much as it is mine. They have waited just as long as I have for that walk down the isle. My mom places a kiss on my cheek and cradles my face in her hands, while my dad stands in the background watching his girls closely. When he steps up and takes my hand and kisses my check, my own tears pool and I'm losing a battle within myself.

We hear the music beginning in the background signaling that it's time to make our way to the lobby, behind the doors. The time is approaching. Soon I will be Mrs. Dr. Patrick Drake.

Maxie, Georgie, Emily, Liz, and Brenda line up and start their descent down the very isle that I will be walking down in minutes. I know you are standing at the end of that isle waiting impatiently. Patience never really was your strong suit but at this moment it isn't really mine either. The doors closely tightly as Brenda walks.

This is it. Here it is. The time has come.

I look from one man on my arm to the other. Uncle Mac and my dad, two of the most important men in the life. No longer _the _most important. That position will soon belong to you. The two strong men look at me, their eyes so full of pride and love. These are the last few moments that I will be their little girl, the last few moments that I belong to them and only them.

The emotions start to bowl over. The anticipation, the excitement, the sadness, the joy. I'm saying goodbye to one life and starting another. It's the beginning of a whole new adventure. An adventure that you and me will fight through together.

The doors open and my breathe catches at the sight of you. You look so handsome in your tux with your father at your side. I see your eyes shining with tears but I also see your perfected smirk and that beautiful dimple.

I'm ready.

I glance at the two men on my arms, they nod and both take a deep breathe. It's our turn and we take that first step.

Where this road will take us from here we aren't certain. I just take that step forward, seeing you standing there waiting for me and I'm not scared. As long as I have you at my side, I can make it through anything.


	4. Stilled Beauty

**Stilled Beauty**

Why did I ever agree to wear this thing? Seriously? I can never tie this stupid thing around my neck, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I look like a penguin. Oh yeah… this day is going great!

Okay, so maybe I'm a little nervous. But what did you expect? I never thought I would be here. Ever. Remember, I was the ultimate bachelor, never giving away my heart. I was cold and unfeeling after all. Somewhere that idea disappeared and my thoughts and feelings were full of you. The way you argue with me and the way you smile at me…

And in a matter of minutes we are getting married. I am actually getting married. I never thought the day would come. Of course, when I was younger I always thought about it. Especially when I saw my mom and dad together. I wanted a marriage just like their's but that all changed when we lost her. I never thought I would get married and feel so strongly for one person but once again, you proved me wrong. You seem to have a nasty habit of doing that.

I'm standing in front of the mirror, nervously fiddling with this stupid fabric contraption while all of the guys are behind me, dressed, holding bottles of beer, and watching the game. Lucky, Ric, and Nikolas are all seated on the couch while my dad is standing in the doorway watching me and laughing. I send him a glare and he decides it's time to give me that talk. You know that one that he has to give on my wedding day; telling me how proud he is of me and how lucky I am. But I already know all of this.

Liz comes to the door, no doubt checking to make sure we're ready. It's almost time. She hugs me smiling explaining that you look gorgeous. I have no doubts.

We start to disperse, ready to take our spot at the front of the church. Each of the guys patting me on the back and giving me that manly hug. They all whisper the last minute shot to me about getting married; my freedom was over and all that… even though all three were happily married. Walking to my place on the side of the church before I'm in front of everyone we love, my dad places his arm on my shoulders. He smiles and winks at me and we make our entrance with him at my side, my best man.

All eyes on me. Some glares and some smiles. The time has arrived. I know you are on the other side of that door and my stomach flutters. The music starts to play, my hands shaking and growing sweaty. Maxie begins her slow, torturous walk. Or at least it seems that way, I'm so anxious to see you.

For months I have listened as you have made plan after plan and I have seen you with your friends and cousins, falling over sketches of this dress that I was never able to see. "It's bad luck," was your excuse. Whatever.

Emily smiles at me as she takes her place and Liz is half way down the isle. This didn't seem to take so long last night during the rehearsal.

The doors close and the music changes suddenly. The bridal march blares from the organ behind me and I wait. My stomach tightens with each moment and I'm finding it hard to breathe.

The doors open and there you are. Your father and your uncle on each side and now I know I can't breathe. You look absolutely amazing in the dress that hugs all of your curves. Nothing too flashy but elegant; just like you. You take my breath away.

The past few months flash through my mind. Our first meeting, the first time we made love... all leading to this. We are getting married. You will be my wife and I will be your husband. I will be here to wipe away your tears and hold you when you feel the world is against you. I will offer the laughs at the most inappropriate times...

You will be mine and I will be yours.

It's all so clear when our eyes lock and your hand is placed in mine.

Here we go.


	5. Our Love Combined

**Our Love Combined**

It hit suddenly.

I never thought it would happen so fast and the pain would come so soon. We were lying in our bed, wrapped up in the blankets and each other's arms just like every other night. We were anxious and awaiting the moment when it would happen but I never imagined how quickly it would all come.

I practically pushed you out of the bed trying to wake you but when you finally woke, you were a madman on a mission. You grabbed our already packed suitcase, my shoes, my pillow; the essentials. You practically carried me out the door and down the stairs, bypassing the elevators; your biggest mistake. We made it to the car and of all things to forget… the keys. So I stood in earth shattering pain while you ran back in the building. Oh that was fun!

Now here I lie in the hospital bed squeezing your hand for everything its worth as more pain rocks through my body. It's times like these that I really love you and I see just how much you love me. Here I am possibly damaging your prized hands but you aren't telling me to stop, you aren't crying out in your own pain. You're just at my side like you promised from the very beginning. So many times we had sat in this very hospital waiting for these test results and that blood work, but you never left me; always by my side.

And I know the thought of being a father terrified you. Sure, you were happy and excited but the idea of raising a tiny version of yourself scared you more than you thought possible. It's normal to be nervous when having your first child but a major part of your insecurities is your father, and although you have worked through your differences, you're still afraid you will turn out to be like him. No amount of persuasion from me will change that. But with time things will change.

Before I realize it, it's time to start pushing. We're ready to bring our child into the world. You are at my side so wishing that if possible you could take this pain and put it on your shoulders, doing everything you can to reassure me. I may be angry and throwing threats in your direction, but my love for you only continues to grow.

Soon you take your place at the end of my bed, taking control. We agreed from the very beginning that you would be the one to deliver our child, and now the moment has arrived. You instruct me to push and our eyes lock.

It's over and our daughter is born before I realize. You're a daddy. The thought makes me smile immediately; seeing the joy that is in your eyes as you hold her for the first time, cradling her in the safety of your arms. I will remember that sight for the rest of my life, that's how I _want_ to remember you until the end of time. The way your eyes lit up and way you held her tiny, fragile body so close to your own.

She has you wrapped around her tiny little finger already.

I can no longer hide my tears when you place her in my arms for the first time. We're parents. We're responsible for this tiny human being, who and what she will become in her future. We will watch her take her first steps and speak her first words. She'll head off to school and eventually graduate. She'll date and get her heart broken but we'll be there.

No longer are we just Dr. Robin Scorpio- Drake or Dr. Patrick Drake. Now we have an even more important career… mommy and daddy.


	6. Precious Moments

**Precious Moments**

Never would I have thought that I would be where I am now. I'm a father; completely in control of another human being's life and how it turns out. Some would say that it's all in the norm for me being a surgeon but this feeling is something completely different. Never did I think that I could hold such a tiny thing in my arms and be so scared. I am Patrick Drake, I take on any challenge and more often than not I come through with flying colors. But this is all a new experience for me. Sure, I walk in the operating room everyday and I cut open some part of another person's body. I am in control, I decide whether that person lives or dies… most of the time. But now, I have to set an example, be the best that I can be because one day it will all rub off on my daughter. My actions now will shape the way that my little girl looks at life and lives her own.

You're sleeping in the bed while I sit in the chair simply staring at the life that we created together. She's perfect. Ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. She has the perfect little nose and the smallest ears. I have determined that she has your mouth but she definitely has my dimple.

The moment that she was delivered into this world and into my life, was magical. Being the one to welcome her was the best moment of my life and looking at you, our eyes locking and knowing we are now connected until the end of time… there are no words.

I am hoping she will look and act just like you. Although, maybe not in her size… But in all seriousness, I hope she looks at the world and sees things with the same equality that you do. I hope she gives everyone an equal chance and doesn't judge.

Sitting here watching her sleep, I am thinking of her future and my hopes and dreams for her because I am her father.

Those words are still so captivating.

I will be there to help her learn to speak and to walk, to drive her to her very first day of school. I will be there to teach her how to drive and then to watch her walk across that stage and get the thing that she will work thirteen years of her life for. And then I will be there to take that final walk with her when I give her away to the man who will captivate her heart like you have captivated mine.

Finally, I understand.

I understand just how much my father loved my mother and how her death was capable of ripping him apart piece by piece. I finally understand why he couldn't face me after her death. I also understand why it was so hard for your father and uncle to hand you over to me on our wedding day. I now understand why I saw such pain intermingled with the happiness in their eyes on that day.

It all becomes crystal clear when our daughter grips my finger and my hearts swells.

I look up at you, our eyes locking. We're finally a family. We're complete.

We brought another human being, a tiny version of ourselves into this world. It is now our job and our soul purpose on this earth to give her everything that she needs, to help her grow into a caring and compassionate adult so that one day she will be where we are; starting a family of her own.

Of course… that will be quite awhile from now. Not until she is at least fifty if I have anything to say about it.

But for right now, little Madison Leighanne Drake is my little girl, our gift. And every moment is more precious than the last.


	7. Coming to A Close

**Coming to a Close**

I wake up and see your sleeping form like any other day of my life. I know that your world is about to be rocked and tore upside down. The kind of earth-shattering pain that I always hoped you wouldn't feel. Or at least, not so soon.

Our anniversary is in a few short days. We'll have been married four years. Can you believe it? We made it four years despite our extremely rocky beginning. You like to tell people that I changed you; I am the reason you are the man you are today. But the truth is, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and you are the one who changed me and made my life better. My biggest regret is wasting so much time with you in the beginning and now here we are… on the verge of goodbye.

Twenty- nine years and this where my life comes to an end.

I thought I was prepared. I thought that when this day came I would be ready and I would have no regrets but sitting her watching you sleep peacefully, there are so many things that I want to say to you. I don't want my death to be hard on you. I know it won't be easy but I don't want you to pull away like your father. Our little girl is going to need you to be strong for her.

Our little Madison. She is still so young and doesn't understand what is happening. She misses mommy and is coming to daddy for answers that you, yourself don't want to come to terms with. I want to make this easier for the both of you. The two of you are my world and for three years I have been there to wipe away tears and kiss boo boos but I won't be around to take this hurt and this pain away. All of this will now fall on your shoulders. But I'm not worried. You will pull with flying colors.

I want to be there so desperately. I want to see Maddie grow into the woman that she is destined to be, but unfortunately I am needed elsewhere and I will miss the important events. But don't think that I won't be there watching out for her or for you. Like I said on our wedding day, "You're stuck with me."

Just remember that she is a girl who will one day become a woman. She, just like me, doesn't like when you leave the toilet seat up or when you leave your dirty clothes laying around the house. Remember when she is a teenager and testing her limits that she can't do anything worse than you did at her age. And when she goes on her first date, don't be too rough on the boy. Chances are he is thinking about what you were thinking about then but our daughter is a smart one and she has her mother's strong will.

Will you think about me on all of those important days and always remind her just how much she means to me and how much I love and adore her? And would it be too much for you to leave a few pictures of me sitting out? It might be easier for you to ignore the fact if you hide our memories away in a box somewhere but you know that nothing with me has been easy. And do me one last favor? Don't be afraid to fall in love again. I know it will be hard but please, be happy.

And know, I don't want to say goodbye. I'm not leaving you voluntarily. If I had a choice I would stick around to argue with you for the next sixty or seventy years. I would wait and let you go before me so you would never have to feel the pain that your father felt when he lost your mother. But just like you can't stop Maddie from growing up, I can't protect you from what we knew would come one day. It's just coming a little sooner than we would have liked.

Thank you.

Thank you for believing in me and sticking by me when I know I was hard to deal with. Thank you for loving me and giving me a beautiful little girl that I had the chance to love for three glorious years. Thank you for understanding my quirks and showing me what it was to give love, and life, another chance. I never thought that I would be so lucky to find unconditional love three times in my life and you showed me that I could and I deserved it. Know that I love you with all of my heart and it was an honor to be called your wife and the mother of your child.

I am taking my last few breaths and I smile as your eyes open and ours lock one last time. It's time to say goodbye. Our fingers interlock and I squeeze gently.

I slip away as your lips grace my forehead.


	8. Our Love Story

**Our Love Story**

_Remembering,  
Your touch, Your kiss, Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

You know, despite everything and knowing that this would eventually happen, I never imagined that the pain of losing you would be so strong. It's still a new experience going to bed and waking up without you there. We don't kiss each other good night and I don't pull your body close to mine. Your side of the bed is empty and cold…I wake up in the middle of the night and reach to your side of the bed but you're never there and you never will be again. I have dreams, remembering the day that you left us. Some nights I don't sleep at all, I walked from room to room remembering you there. Occasionally I'll watch our daughter sleeping peacefully. She feels your absence. I caught her staring at a picture of you the other day… She just looked at me and walked in her room. She is so little but she is so smart. She knows that something isn't right.

And this isn't right. I have tried so hard to not to be angry and I have tried to tell myself to stay strong for our little girl but it's hard. It's harder than I could have ever imagined. I don't want to be here, I don't want to miss you and to need you. I want to be with you.

I wish this wouldn't have happened. I wish that it had been me… this pain… There are no words to express the emptiness that is now my heart, my life. You were my world, everything that I am now is because of you; everything that I did, I did for you. I was born to make you happy. No, I wasn't perfect but if I could simply make you smile, I had succeeded.

God I miss you.

It's so hard. Maddie was coloring today and she drew a picture of the three of us at the park holding hands. She misses you and doesn't understand what has happened. She doesn't understand that you left and aren't coming back. It's hard on her; it's hard on us all.

I was looking through that box of pictures that we always said we were going to sort through and never did and I found those pictures from our wedding day. Four years today. For four amazing years, I have been able to call you my wife. You were the light of my life, my happiness, my world. You gave so much of yourself and never asked for anything in return. You gave me a daughter, a tiny version of yourself. And she does look like you. You know, we always argued, at night watching her sleep, which she looked most like and now, more than ever, I see just how much she is like you. She is so stubborn and she fights for everything that she wants. Even at three years old.

I can't imagine all of that time not being with you. I can't stand the thought of missing you and wanting you for all of those years. I still think you're going to walk in the door late from work or you'll turn the corner with your arms full of laundry and smile at me. But it never happens.

Now here I stand in our bedroom trying to put this stupid tie on again. I always hated wearing one but I'll do anything for you; even now. Today I have to go to the church and give hugs and smiles and hear the same words over and over again, feeling the sympathy and the pity. It's your funeral. You had been prepared for it all and had everything planned. As morbid as it should have seemed, I'm glad you were so prepared. I couldn't have done it. I couldn't have planned the end. You plan a party, a happy time… not a goodbye.

Standing in front of this mirror, I remember the countless mornings you would be getting dressed for work and I would come up behind you and wrap my arms around your waist. I remember the morning when we would rub against each other in the kitchen and not think anything of it. So many little things that were taken for granted.

I wish that I could see you just one more time, hold you in my arms and tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I wish we could spend one more night together as a family, watching _Finding Nemo_ with Maddie for the ten thousandth time. I wish you were still here with me, with us.

It's not going to be easy; it's going to be hard. But I'm going to give it my all. I'm going to try my hardest to give our daughter the life that she deserves. As I stand here thinking about you, she is standing in the doorway watching me, just like you used to do. Slowly she walks towards me and I bend down to pick her up. She is still so tiny but she has the strongest spirit. She is you; she is my daily reminder of the love that we shared and the love that I still hold in my soul for you.

She is what I live for, the one that I need to make smile.

She places her small hand on my cheek and a tear falls from my eye. It's time to let you go…

Will you look in on us from time to time? Watch our little girl grow into the amazing women that she is destined to become? Be there when it's time for me to let her go too?

We're going to do this. We're going to make it. And even though you won't be here physically, you are with me in my heart, body, and soul. You are in everything that I touch. You are alive in our daughter; in her touch, kiss, and in her smile.

Even now, I feel you here. I remember your kisses and the feel of your fingertips of my skin. And I keep faith and hope alive knowing that one day; I will see your beautiful face again. I will hold you in my arms and will spend eternity loving you.

Our story is just beginning.

_Remembering,  
Your touch, Your kiss, Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting_


End file.
